Absurda Cenicienta
by Dhianne Mindfreak
Summary: Todos cometemos errores, algunos pesan y lastiman más que otros... el mío fue creer en el absurdo juego en el cual yo era tu princesa...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: ****Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.** Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son total y completamente de la autoria de Clamp, y esta de más decir que yo no soy Clamp (si lo fuera tengan por seguro que desde hace muchos añooooos habriamos visto un beso entre Sakura y Syaoran, además de que **_yo_** seria rica... soñar no cuesta nada) lo único que si es completamente creación de mi muy dañada imaginación es la historia, espero que les guste!

* * *

_Mi vida_… mi vida era simple y aburrida, como la vida de la mayoría de los que vivían en este miserable y patético pueblo, antes jamás lo habría notado, pero ahora… era imposible que me agradara este lugar aunque fuese un poco.

Ojala y nada hubiese cambiado, lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero con desearlo no bastaba, y llorar por supuesto, tampoco lo solucionaría.

Yo era el tipo de chica enamoradiza, que creía en los cuentos de hadas, que leía novelas rosa, que le sonreía a la vida y que esperaba con ansias la llegada de ese príncipe azul con el que todas soñamos. Ahora, ¿Pueden ver el tiempo pasado en mis palabras? Porque, por supuesto, ya no creía en nada de eso. La vida me enseño una sola cosa: los cuentos de hadas y princesas con los que crecemos tontamente nos hacen daño, nos hacen crecer engañadas, con una venda en los ojos; porque, sencillamente, la vida no es _tan sencilla_. Nos hacen guardar en una pequeña caja sueños e ilusiones, esperanzas y aspiraciones, la mayor parte del tiempo absurdas, tal vez esa caja dice: _"Aquí guardaras puras cosas rosas: cartas rosas, conejos rosas, estrellas rosas, chones*__ rosas, y tal vez, solamente, un príncipe azul…"_ Incluso si las pusieran a la venta en tiendas departamentales, estoy segura ¡se venderían!

Alguien debería demandar a _Walt Disney_* por mentirnos tan cínica y descaradamente, a decir verdad, lo único que _yo_ podría envidiarle a la Bella Durmiente o quizá a Blanca Nieves es que… las muy malditas podían dormir horas y horas con kilos enteros de maquillaje, y despertaban perfectas, siempre bellas y sin un solo pelo movido, o un poco de maquillaje corrido, es más, si yo las conociera ya les hubiera dicho: "Oye, ¿De qué maquillaje te pones? ¿Qué rímel usas? Pásame el dato ¿no?"

Bueno en realidad eso era lo de menos, finalmente Walt Disney _no_ me había visto la cara de idiota, él_ no_ me había mentido, él _no _había jugado conmigo, y por sobre todo él _no_ me había roto el corazón.

Tomoeda había sido mi hogar por años, siempre me había sentido bien aquí, amaba la cuidad pero… ahora la situación estaba muy distante de ser lo que había sido tiempo atrás, cada sitio, cada esquina, cada persona, todo, me lo recordaba constantemente, a él y a su juego absurdo del cual yo solo había sido la víctima.

Nada había cambiado, nada era diferente aquí, la que había decidido cambiar había sido yo.

A pesar de todo aun temía verlo y revivir ese pasado, era patético y lo sabía, deseaba jamás haberlo conocido, jamás haber salido de aquí, jamás haber regresado… ya no había solución, se que no hay remedio, aún, si pienso en él siento que esta vida no es justa

¿Una broma del destino…?

Ya he tenido suficiente. ¡Eso se acabó!

* * *

1 Ropa interior femenina, bragas

2 Productor de películas y dibujante estadounidense

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

¿Qué les parecio el prólogo? Bueno, malo, nefasto, pésimo... pfff! haha se aceptan comentarios positivos, criticas destructivas, bombas, amenazas de muerte etc, etc. Estare esperando con ansias sus reviews

Se cuidan. Besos

Dy!


	2. Fragmentos del pasado

_**Disclaimer: **_**Card Captor Sakura **lamentablemente no me pretence, pero eso ya lo saben. La historia es 100% mía y no planeo hacer lucro con ella hahaha [si como no...] [^-^] blablablablabla! espero y les guste!

* * *

_Gira en un carrusel su pequeña vida,_

_y vive en su casa de muñecas…_

Durante los últimos 4 años no me había permitido recordar aquellos días. Así era como pensaba en ellos… aquellos días en los que él había entrado en mi cerrada vida y lo había cambiado todo…

"_Solo tenía 15 años y ahí creí saber lo que serían dos corazones marcados para el resto de los días…"_

En la escuela existía el rumor de que un chico de descendencia China había llegado a la ciudad y que por alguna causa desconocida del destino _teníamos _la fortuna de contar con su delicada presencia en la escuela, nótese el sarcasmo. No era su origen lo que causaba tanto alboroto entre la población estudiantil, de hecho era normal que llegaran alumnos de intercambio… pero quienes lo habían visto decían que el chico era _sencillamente un encanto_, que bien podría pasar por ser el hijo de algún Dios griego, otros decían que parecía modelo de televisión. La verdad era que, cada que Tomoyo y yo escuchábamos cosas como esas en los pasillos reíamos de forma descontrolada, digo ¿Quién en su sano juicio creería toda esa sarta de estupideces?

El chico solo era la novedad del momento, después seguramente se olvidarían de él y encontrarían algo mejor en que entretener su tiempo. Según fuentes de _"alta fidelidad" _su nombre era Li Syaoran y era un año mayor que nosotras. Para ser Tomoeda un lugar tan pequeño, yo aún no había tenido la _fortuna_ de conocerlo, y aunque me burlara de todos esos rumores absurdos sentía una especie de curiosidad por el nuevo.

Tomoyo lo había visto una ocasión, y decía que _sólo_ era guapo, pero nada extremadamente mortal para ella. Traducción: _"Eriol me mata, y la verdad es que aunque el nuevo este bueno, no me importa"_

Ese día nos fuimos juntas la café donde solíamos trabajar por las tardes, no teníamos ninguna necesidad, lo hacíamos por diversión, y para tener algo de dinero extra. Estábamos platicando sobre la barra, de cosas triviales que en este momento soy incapaz de recordar…

De pronto, la campana de la puerta del frente sonó y ahí estaba él, en el restaurante, bajo el ventilador que giraba despacio bajo su cabeza.

Tomoyo me soltó un codazo y dijo emocionada:

-Ese es el famoso Li, Sakura ¡Y se sentó en una de las mesas que tú atiendes! ¡Suerte!

Yo deje caer las azucareras a medio llenar encima de la mesa. Me sonrojé.

Él me sonrío. Era un viejo cliché, el sol que salía entre las nubes, un rayo de luz en medio de un cielo oscuro. Los ojos de color marrón me miraron como si yo fuera la única mujer del mundo.

-¿En qué… en qué puedo servirte?

Aunque parecía cansado me sonrío.

-Bueno querida - me respondió con aquel acento que se estaba volviendo tan popular y que sonaba tan dulce como la miel - He estado recorriendo la ciudad durante un rato, y en cualquier momento este lugar se llenara de chicas como si estuvieran siguiéndome. Esperaba que alguien tan linda como tú pudiera servirme una cerveza y un sándwich

-Por supuesto… ¡No tardo!

Me sentía como en el séptimo cielo y me zumbaban los oídos. Se quedó ahí, con la sencilla elegancia de quien esta acostumbrado a las miradas de los extraños. Alto y delgado, con el cabello chocolate largo y decolorado por el sol, que le cubría la mitad de la cara. Parecía un ángel rebelde que había sido expulsado del cielo.

El corazón me latía con fuerza, me sentía como la cenicienta y ahí estaba mi príncipe. Me llamo "linda" ¡Dios! Nunca había sonreído con tanta alegría.

A partir de ese día las cosas cambiaron, yo lo veía a todas hora en los pasillos y en cada almuerzo, me enamore de aquel chico con cara de ángel y por alguna causa desconocida el decía ¡sentir lo mismo por mí!

La primera vez que me besó fue como sí hubiera saltado del edificio más alto del mundo. Tomoyo me respondió que una caída así podía matar a una chica. Y yo le respondí: ¡Aay Tomoyo! Sin embargo, a veces el vuelo lo vale.

Me enamoré tan profundamente de Syaoran que creí que me ahogaría.

Desde que cumplí los 16 el se volvió mi vida… ese fue mi error.

* * *

**Notas bobas: **Volví! Eaaaaaa! hahaha disculpen la tardanza, se que qerrán matarme, hacerme puré... en fin pero es que el novio, la escuela, el trabajo... todo absorbe demasiado tiempo del cual a veces caresco, pero espero poder actualizar pronto la historia y no desaparecerme taaan rápido ok?

Hahahaha y ahora que les parecio? Espero que mínimo la tardanza haya valido algo!

Qn qariño Dy!


End file.
